Nightwish
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: "Maukah kau mendengar sekelumit cerita usang tentang ketidakadilan dunia kepada seorang keras kepala yang selalu berkata suaminya itu begitu tampan?"/ YEWON FIC/ Un-Official Pair!/ DLDR!


"**Nightwish"**

**Pairing : Yewon / Wonsung**

**Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Lenght : Oneshot/7410 words, author note excluded.**

**.**

_Works are pure fiction, non profit, and feel free to read. Everything except plot aren't mine. All of characthers here belong to themselves. _

_**Shounen-ai**__ alert, a lil bit angst with __**characther death**__ inside (kinda fail, i think)._

_Don't think too much—it's just a fiction, dear.. _

_Happy reading! :D_

**.**

* * *

_Jika saja kau mengizinkan Tuhan melakukan bagian-Nya,_ _Kita—akan tetap baik-baik saja.._

* * *

.

.

.

_Nightwish copyright©2013_

_by Cloudsgratia24_

.

.

.

* * *

Seseorang di sana. Berjongkok di depan sebuah _gundukan tanah_ merah yang mulai dirayapi rumput-rumput nakal, juga rambatan akar lapuk di tepinya.

Tangannya gemetar. Telapaknya sedikit berkeringat. Sudah terdapat satu buah _note_ hitam berukuran sedang, fisiknya terlihat tak terlalu bagus. Lusuh di sana-sini, dan covernya-pun tampak memudar.

Dibukanya lamat-lamat. Lembar per lembar.

Dan sepasang _Obsidian_ itu mulai berkabut pada berderet kalimat yang mengawali rangkaian ceritanya ini.

'_Choi Siwon, Suamiku. dan aku sangat mencintainya.._

_Aku hidup hanya sekali. Dan aku abdikan hidupku hanya untuk mencintainya.._

_Dia pasti juga masih mencintaiku, kan?'_

Setetes air wajah itu mengalir. Membentuk jalannya sendiri di permukaan paras rupawan milik empunya.

Rasa sesak menyelimuti. Dibukanya selembar berikutnya, gemetar..

'_Aku mendapat note ini dari Ahjussi malaikat. Dia sangat baik, Wonnie. Note ini teman kesepianku._

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Wonnie? Aku merindukanmu.. Aku sendirian.._

_Tak maukah kau menemaniku?'_

Selama hidupnya, sosok itu tak pernah menangis semenyedihkan ini. Rasanya begitu ngilu, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan limbung.

'_Wonnie.. Aku kesakitan.._

_Kau tak mau menolongku dan mengobatiku?_

_Kau di mana, Wonnie?_

_Di sini aku sakit...'_

.

.

.

_Mungkin bila masanya masih ada_, seseorang ingin sesegera mungkin membangkitkan sejumput raga yang lain. Dengan sedikit _clue_, dia harusnya menjadi Tuhan.

_Mungkin bila waktunya masih sempat,_ seseorang yang _lainnya_, tak pernah mau untuk lahir lalu hidup nyaris selalu terbelenggu lembah penuh belukar keras kepala.

Sesederhana manusia bernafas, harusnya rasa kasih juga bisa disederhanakan dengan hati ikhlas dan lapang. Jika semuanya berfikir selaras.

Sosok polos, lugu, dan mungkin memang ia yang begitu bodoh, berbaur dengan para sosok berbingkai peri surga berlaku iblis neraka.

Sosoknya yang mulanya begitu berseri, malang bersekutu menebarkan serbuk racun kesakitannya..

Sinarnya redup.. sarinya hilang, apa lagi harapannya?

.

.

.

Tubuhnya makin melemah setiap harinya, ah tidak! Namun di setiap detiknya. Tak punya tenaga lebih bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meraup oksigen bebas di udara.

Bibir yang pucat itu bergetar. Seperti merapal. Nyatanya nyanyian lirih dan ringkih mengalun. Sebuah melodi acak membentuk simphony maha lara terlantun dari Si pemilik wajah ayu namun begitu tak bersinar.

Cklek

Pintu ruang berukuran 7x10 meter itu terbuka. Dan sosok berparas layu itu sontak berhenti bernyanyi. _Onyx_-nya berbinar ketakutan.

"Tidak.. tidak!"

Tangannya mengibas, sekuat tenaga ia ingin lepas. Namun tak bisa.. Ia _terbatas._

Dua orang beratribut putih itu makin mendekat. Wajahnya datar, namun jauh di dalam wajah-wajah itu, terselip sebuah kedok yang begitu mengerikan.

"Yesungie.. saatnya minum obat."

Satu yang wanita mendekat lebih, satu pria yang lain secara tanggap mengekang kedua tangan sosok yang nyatanya berusaha terus meronta.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau! Lepas!"

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kukungan Si pria berseragam putih itu.

"Hei, _namja_ gila! Cepat buka mulutmu!"

"_Aniya!"_

Yesung menggeleng, dan merapatkan mulutnya sebisa kekuatannya.

Plak!

Pipinya terasa panas, ia mulai merasa sesuatu merangsek dari tepi bibirnya yang sobek. Wanita itu memaksa mulut sosok yang ia serapai untuk terbuka.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Yesung menggeleng seraya menutup matanya. Ia tak mau. Obat yang mereka selalu berikan tak pernah membuatnya baik.

Bug!

Perutnya ditinju telak, hingga membuatnya tak sadar membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan erangan.

"Hmmppt-!"

Hampir-hampir ia mengatupkan seluruh mulutnya, Si tangan pria yang bebas mengekangnya sudah terlebih dahulu membantu Si wanita untuk memaksa mulutnya terbuka, dan sesendok cairan sewarna tawar tak juga berbau _kembali _sukses memenuhi liang tenggorokannya.

Sakit itu kembali merambatinya,—Lagi!

"Sekarang, nikmatilah saat-saat menyenangkanmu, Yesungie~!"

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, keduanya bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan berlapis kaca transparan dengan hampa tak berisi apapun selain sesosok manusia yang kondisinya begitu menyedihkan.

"_Wonnie.. aku kesakitan.."_

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan dia harus di pasung seperti itu?"

Sosok berparas tampan, ber _obsidian_ tajam itu menatap datar semi sendu pada sosok lain berbatasan dengan kaca di depan sana, yang tengah menunduk dalam dengan posisi setengah duduk bersandar tembok beralaskan marmer yang dingin. Tertelap mungkin.

"Setidaknya sampai dia benar-benar tak berusaha menyakiti para perawat yang menanganinya."

Sosok tampan itu menoleh, memandang orang yang lebih tua dengan jas identik sebuah gelar di sampingnya itu dengan sorot mata tak terdefinisi.

"Bahkan sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya, masihkah kau berfikir bahwa dia tetap akan menyakiti siapapun di sekitarnya?"

Sosok lain di samping sosok tampan itu mengangguk kecil, "Kumohon kau mengerti, Choi Siwon. _dia gila.._"

Choi Siwon, _namja_ tampan ber _obsidian _tajam itu bergeming, "Gila tak melulu soal pasungan! Dengan begini, kau membuatnya tak jauh lebih baik!"

Sedikit berteriak, nafasnya memburu. Lalu, ia mulai memandangi lagi sosok yang tubuhnya ia rasa makin mengurus.

Dr. Hwang menepuk bahu Siwon sekilas. Laki-laki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim perawat seseorang yang berhubungan erat dengan Siwon itu kemudian ikut memandangi sosok terhalang kaca tersebut.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Dia sudah mengkhianatimu, Siwon. dan dia juga gila sekarang."

"Lepas pasungannya!"

Dr. Hwang memicingkan matanya, "Kau tentu bercanda?"

Siwon menatap datar Dr. Hwang, "Kumohon, lepaskan pasungannya. Dia sudah kesakitan."

Dr. Hwang memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau terlalu punya hati, Siwon. Bahkan untuk _namja_ gila sepertinya yang mungkin tak lagi bisa barang untuk mengingatmu."

Siwon tak menanggapi. Lebih memilih menyelami rasa sesak yang sedikit dan perlahan muncul di permukaan hatinya begitu ia kembali menyaksikan keadaan sosok itu sekarang.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Sore ini aku akan melepas pasungannya!"

Setelah berucap, laki-laki paruh baya itu undur. Dan Siwon masih juga tak mengalihkan atensi pada objek itu.

"_Apa aku sudah begitu keterlaluan kepadamu, Choi Yesung?"_

.

.

.

Aku akan mengejanya lamat-lamat.

Rumah-sakit-jiwa

Ya.. benar. Ia di sana.

Menjadi salah satu pasien tetap hampir satu tahun lamanya.

Menjadi seseorang terabaikan, terkucil, dan tak lagi dipercaya.

_Ia terbuang_

Choi Yesung yang malang. Masihkah kau mampu untuk bersabar?

Semua ada masanya, semua ada waktunya. Mungkin kemerdekaanmu tidaklah sekarang.

Ia dijajah oleh benang kemunafikan. Hak berbicaranya direnggut. Ia tak dapat lagi membela diri.

Faktanya.. kau tahu apa?

_Dia.. tak benar-benar gila!_

Bahkan, ia jauh lebih waras dari orang-orang yang mengaku paling _sehat_ diliku takdirnya ini.

_Choi Yesung, masih inginkah kau bertahan?_

.

.

.

Choi Siwon melangkah lebar di lorong-lorong sunyi yang rasanya tak berpenghuni.

22.00 PM

Pantas, semua warga di situ, pastilah sudah mulai meraih mimpi di sela-sela jalan hidupnya yang pahit.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang bernomor 246. Menarik nafasnya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap jauh dari kaca transparan yang di dalam ruang itu ternyata masih mendapat penerangan.

Nafasnya melega. sosok itu, Yesung benar-benar sudah terbebas dari pemberat kakinya selama hampir setengah tahun lamanya. Namun, posisinya masih sama; duduk berselonjor kaki, bersandar tembok dan juga masih menunduk. Masihkah lelap?

Siwon tak tega. Sungguh ia masih memiliki hati. bagaimana bisa Choi Yesung—Hei, kau tak merasa aneh dengan persamaan marga atas keduanya?— begitu nelangsa?

"Mengapa aku terlihat begitu jahat kepada _istriku _sendiri?"

Benar, Yesung sampai saat ini masih berhak menyandang marga Choi di depan namanya. Atas dasar, dirinya masih terikat janji sehidup semati dengan Choi Siwon kala berjanji di depan Tuhan waktu itu.

"Wonnie?"

Siwon terkesiap. Ia melihat Yesung mulai mendongak, seperti mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang? Segera mungkin, ia bersembunyi di belakang tembok tak berlapis kaca itu.

"Wonnie? Wonnie.. kau dimana?"

Hati Siwon mencelos, ia mendengar suara itu. begitu lirih dan serak. Tubuhnya timbul sedikit, untuk bisa sedikit mendapatkan celah melihat keadaan Yesung lagi.

"Wonnie? Aku mendengar suara Wonnie.. sungguh."

Tes

Airmata Siwon tak lagi bisa ia bendung. Hatinya tersayat kini. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat Yesung kesusahan bangkit.

Bug

"Akhh!"

Tubuh Yesung jatuh, Siwon tahu.. ini pasti efek dari lamanya kaki itu ditimpa oleh beban yang berat.

_Kau merasa bersalah, Choi Siwon?_

Tes

Makin deras kristal cair yang terperosok jatuh memenuhi wajahnya. Yesung mendorong lututnya, serta tangan ia gunakan agar ia dapat berpindah. Singkatnya, Yesung merangkak untuk dapat bergerak.

"Wonnie.. W-wonnie.. Aku tahu kau di sini."

Siwon kembali bersembunyi. Membekap erat mulutnya agar isaknya tak terdengar. Ia merasa sungguh kejam. Tak manusiawi. Yesung, istrinya benar-benar menderita.

Bagaimana bisa ia seiblis itu?

"Wonnie.. kau dimana? Aku sendirian..aku sakit, Wonnie.."

Suara itu begitu serak dan tersendat. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"_Mianhae.. mianhae.."_

Siwon berteriak dalam hati. tidak! Ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Istrinya, istrinya.. apa benar ia sudah bertindak sebagai suami yang baik?

"Hiks.. hiks.. Wonnie_.. _kenapa kau tak mau menemuiku? Hiks.. Wonnie.._ Eodiga?"_

Lewat celah yang ia buat, Siwon dapat melihat Yesung menangis, airmata begitu deras melewati _onyx _yang dulu selalu ia agungkan keindahannya itu. Kini benar-benar redup.

"Apa salahku, Wonnie? Aku tidak gila, Wonnie. Mereka memfitnahku! Hiks.. Wonnie.. _Jebal!_"

Yesung berhenti, tepat di sisi tembok di mana Siwon bersembunyi. Ia masih mencari, karena rasanya tak pernah salah. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran suaminya itu. entah bagaimana, tapi keyakinannya tak bisa diabaikan.

Bug

Bug

"Wonnie.. mereka menyakitiku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Yesung memukuli kaca yang melapisi ruangannya. Aneh memang. Ruangan ini hampir 70% terlapisi kaca, disaat ruangan pasien-pasien lain semuanya berlapis tembok. Namun tak kedap suara. Itu dikarenakan, tepat di puncak-puncak tembok itu, ada ventilasi-ventilasi bentuknya persegi kecil yang memungkinkan bunyi dapat merambat.

Namun, itu murni permintaan khusus dari seorang Choi Siwon, yang diam-diam hampir setiap hari sejak satu tahun lamanya selalu menjadi pengunjung tetap rumah sakit jiwa itu. jika ia mengkesampingkan pekerjaannya.

Semata-mata ia lakukan, karena, dengan ruangan berlapis kaca, ia bisa melihat setiap kegiatan Yesung di dalam sana tanpa perlu mendekat. Memantau dari jauh, dari luar. Dan juga ia masih bisa mendengar apapun jikalau Yesung berucap. Atau paling miris, ia seringkali mendengar Yesung berteriak pun menangis.

Faktanya, _Cinta itu masihlah besar tersisa._

Bug

"Keluar, Wonnie! Aku tahu kau di sini!"

Bug

"Hiks.. Wonnie.. hiks..Aku tidak gila!"

Makin melemah suara Yesung terdengar. Siwon masih bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menikmati rasa sesaknya, daripada muncul di depan Yesung. ia belum siap.

"Wonnie.. hiks.. Wonnie... Aku mencintaimu."

Tangis Siwon semakin pecah, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Cinta? Yesung masih mencintainya?

"Kau gila, Yesung. kau tak mungkin masih mencintaiku. Kau gila.. biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu dahulu."

Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia hanya berkata lirih, takut-takut Yesung mendengarnya.

"Wonnie.. kenapa kau lebih percaya pada mereka? Aku tak bersalah.. hiks aku.. hiks.. Mereka yang berbohong.. Aku tidak hiks..aku tidak gila, Wonnie."

"Wonnie!"

Dengan tenaga minim, Yesung kembali memukuli kaca tebal itu. tangannya sakit, namun tak ia pedulikan. Ia tahu, ia percaya, Siwonnya di sini, dan Siwonnya dapat mendengarnya.

Siwon akhirnya tak kuat. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang. Disekanya kasar jejak-jejak arimata dari wajahnya. Tidak. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Yesung. ia harus selalu terlihat kuat, kalau perlu selalu terlihat tangguh dan tegar.

Tap

"Yesung,"

Deg

Suara itu? Yesung dapat merasakan hatinya bergetar. Lama, sudah sangat lama.. ia baru kembali dapat mendengar suara berat namun seringkali menenangkan ini lagi.

Selama satu tahun Yesung di isolasi di sini, memang Siwon selalu rutin hadir namun tak bernah mau tampil atau sekedar membiarkan Yesung sadar bahwa ia selalu diperhatikan dari jauh oleh suaminya itu.

Yesung mendongak, dan dalam keremangan akhirnya ia kembali dapat melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang sudah setahun ini tak lagi bisa ia bingkai keindahannya.

"Wonnie.."

Rasa sesak kembali bergumul di dasar hati Siwon. mata itu, _Onyx_ sipit itu.. kenapa bisa begitu berubah? Berbeda.. hilang kemana sinar ceria yang dulu selalu menghinggapinya? Yang ada hanya kelabu. Gelap. Dan menyimpan jutaan sayatan pilu.

"Wonnie.. Siwonnie.."

Dan lagi, ia baru menyadari ada lebam kebiruan hinggap di wajah cantik istrinya itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hampir setiap hari ia kemari, kenapa ia tak juga tahu apapun?

Siwon tersadar. Ia tak boleh begini. Ia harus kembali memasang topeng kenaifannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada saat selarut ini? Kenapa kau belum juga tidur?!"

Dingin itu merambat sampai hati Yesung. suara itu.. benar yang berdiri di depannya itu suaminya?

Terhalang kaca transparan, Yesung masihlah belum rabun mengenali wajah itu. benar pemiliknya sang suami. Namun, mengapa rasanya berbeda? Terlebih raut apa itu? dingin.. menusuk.

"Wonnie.."

Choi Siwon sedang bersitegang dengan kalbunya kini. Masing-masing saling bergolak, menyerukan egonya yang paling benar.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kim Yesung! Kau membuatku muak!"

—Kim?

Kim Yesung? di mana gelar Choi yang seyogyanya masihlah legal untuk disandangnya? Kim memang marga leluhurnya, namun.. apa-apaan ini?

Tes

Kristal bening dengan nakal kembali mencoba bebas dari Si mata bulan sabit. Ngilu.. rasanya perih.

"Wonnie.. _aniya!_ Aku istrimu..hiks.. aku istrimu."

Siwon memejamkan matanya mencari kekuatan, "Istriku? Mana ada seorang istri yang tidur dengan pria lain selagi suaminya sibuk membanting tulang mencarikan dirinya nafkah? Katakan, bagian mana yang harus kugaris bawahi agar definisi seorang istri itu layak untuk kau sandang!"

Yesung menggeleng, nafasnya memendek. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ada sebab lain di samping semua sumpah serapah yang di tujukan Siwon padanya.

"_J-injja aniya_! Mereka berbohong, Wonnie.. mereka memfitnahku."

Siwon tersenyum remeh, "Seorang gila mengaku dirinya difitnah? Hahaaaa.. dunia semakin mendekati fase peleburannya, kurasa!"

Siwon memandang tajam Yesung yang masih setia menangis dan mengiba berbatasan dengan tembok berlapis kaca itu. apa tak ada sedikit kasihan?

"Kau! Kau mengkhianatiku! Setelah kau benar-benar waras, persiapkan dirimu untuk menemuiku di pengadilan. Aku akan menceraikanmu."

Setelah berucap sembari menahan sesuatu yang bergumul di pelupuk matanya, Siwon cepat-cepat berlari dari situ, dan tak mau lagi mengetahui bagaimana ada satu hati lainnya yang kini makin berdarah.

"Aku takkan pernah sembuh karena aku memang tak pernah sakit, Wonnie.."

Dan seseorang lain ikut larut oleh arus kesesakan malam itu di samping kedua lakon utamanya.

"_Kuharap kau masih mempunyai sisa ambisi untuk mengais keadilan itu, Yesung."_

.

.

.

_Kegamangan hukum alam menyebabkan pikirmu pun mandek. _

_Kefakiran bumi hingga samudra, membuatmu ikut terseret arus pembodohannya._

_Kau si idiot berparas peraih medali emas olimpiade._

_Kau... Autis! _

_Hei, semesta masihkah seadil kala lampau?_

_Jika iya, katakan ada di sebelah mana keadilanku?_

_Omong kosong! _

_Keadilanku di sembunyikan oleh kurcaci-kurcaci kikir, di bawanya menuju negeri dongengnya yang semu._

_Benar tak ada secuil saja sisa adil untukku? _

.

.

.

"Hoek.. Hoek.."

Tangan itu berlumuran pekat berbau khas. Darah yang amis. Memiliki akses termudah keluar dari rongga dada atau bahkan anggota tubuh vitalnya yang lain.

Darah.. lagi-lagi.

Rutin di setiap paginya ia seperti ini. berolahraga, memacu dadanya untuk bekerja ekstra mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi hari sebelumnya.

Kau tahu fakta yang lainnya selain fakta yang dahulu?

Obat-obatan yang selalu mereka cekoki kepada Yesung, tak juga berimbas kepada keoptimalan kesehatan Si—yang mulanya—cantik dan manis itu.

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!

Mereka hanya memakai cara yang sedikit lebih elit dan manusiawi untuk perlahan memisahkan sukma dari raga seseorang._ Sianida_. Racun berkedok Obat yang dahulu sering dimanfaatkan—lebih masuk akal jika ku tulis disalah gunakan oleh para diktaktor menyiksa para budaknya hingga menemui ajalnya dengan cara menyakitkan, Kini berlaku kembali untuk Yesung. _Ia budak?_

Airmatanya kembali mengudara, membuat jalan di wajahnya yang kuyu. Lebam itu masih nampak, malah makin diperjelas ketika beberapa saat tadi, Orang-Orang titisan iblis berlaku dewa penolong itu kembali memaksanya menelan deraian tawar menyakitkan berlabel penawar kesembuhannya.

"Wonnie.. hiks.. _neomu appoyo_.."

.

.

.

Latar belakang pasti selalu samar tampaknya. Semua ada dalangnya.

Jawabnya hanya mengerucut ke sebuah fase tertinggi yang punya nama _kesempurnaan._

Seorang kepala keluarga, Orang tua tunggal Choi Siwon yang mulia—apakah masih pantas ku sebut yang mulia dengan kesembronoan otaknya yang bahkan melebihi aliansi teroris berfasis liberalis yang keji itu?

Mungkin ini sedikit atau _sangat_ banyak menjemukan. dan kau pasti merasakan begitu tak variatif ketika lagi-lagi ku sebutkan mengenai masalah restu, ambisi, dan wajah berlapis topeng hingga tujuh tingkat tebalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Kesempurnaan

Strata beda

Ini hanya masalah nasib. Beruntung ataukah _belum_—bukan—tidak beruntung.

Dan Si kolot bergelar adikuasa Choi itu tak mau tahu apapun. Kecuali segalanya haruslah sempurna, tanpa sekelumit noda berceceran. Tidak ada! Itu haram untuknya!

Bicara mengenai noda, Si pembesar Choi mentargetkan noda pembau yang harus dipangkas pertama kali adalah—menantunya sendiri, Kim Yesung.

Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan keterpurukan Yesung kini jikalau bukan yang paling agung, Choi senior itu?

Anaknya, Choi Siwon putra kebanggaan satu-satunya.. apa iya dengan mudahnya dulu ia mau memberikan tepuk tangan ikhlas pada saat semua bersorak di depan altar ketika Siwonnya itu mempersunting Si gembel yang yatim piatu sekelas Kim Yesung?

Lihat saja, kebengisannya tak cukup memalukan untuk bersaing setingkat dengan Hitler!

Jabatannya sutradara di sini. Ia yang men_direct_ apapun. Semuanya.

Kebohongan

Perselingkuhan

Pemfitnahan

Dan.. Kegilaan!

Ia tak pernah sadar, dan tak pernah mencoba untuk bangun dari fantasi kuasanya. bahwa mungkin karma akan berbelok mengenainya entah kapan masanya; bisa jadi suatu hari.

Putramu juga sama sakitnya, hei.. Tuan Choi yang terhormat!

.

.

.

Siwon melebarkan _obsidian_ yang sedikit tertutup indahnya oleh lingkaran hitam samar di tepiannya. Semalaman ia terkena _insomnia; _yang sebabnya ia terus menangis dalam, semenjak memutuskan enyah dari rumah sakit tempat sang istri mencoba mendapatkan kesembuhan—menurut persepsinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Pagi, ketika ia sudah kembali bersiap mengunjungi sang istri, ia dikejutkan oleh tamu _amazing_, superior, dan tak kalah terhormatnya, yang begitu sukses membuat Siwon bisa melihat senyuman lebar dari bibir sang pembesar, Mr. Choi pagi ini.

Dr. Hwang

Ah.. sepasang sekutu karib bertemu, pagi yang manis!

Dan, Oh! Siapa lagi sosok teranyar di samping lelaki separuh abad itu? gadis dan _well_.. cantik.

"Wonnie, kemarilah! Daddy ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

Belum sempat ia meniti tangga yang pertama, tangannya sudah dahulu ditarik oleh tangan keriput ayahnya, mendekat ke arah Dr. Hwang yang kini duduk santai di sofa _big size_ di megahnya ruang tamu _mansion_ keluarga Choi.

Dan firasat Siwon tak juga menjadi menarik.

"Duduklah!"

Terpaksa. Siwon patuh begitu ia di sandingkan berjejer dengan sosok gadis cantik ber-_atitude_ kalangan _high class._ Sopan dan penuh _gerture_ yang tertata.

Mr. Choi menempati posisi kebesarannya, di _single _sofa yang berada di pusat pandangan mata.

"Wonnie, setelah kau menceraikan _namja _gila itu, kau akan segera menikah dengan Tiffany."

_Crap!_

Hidupnya benar-benar sangat terkonsep! Sempurna! Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan Tuhan akan memenggal kepalanya, ketika ia benar-benar melakukan percobaannya sebagai putera yang durhaka dan sesekali ingkar pada sang yang membuatnya melihat neraka versi hidupnya.

"Daddy, tap—!"

"—Kau tentu tahu caranya menjadi anak berbakti, Wonnie."

_Yeah._. apapun, bagaimanapun, ia hanya figuran kasap mata di sini. Tak perlu berpura menjadi penting apalagi dipertimbangkan.

Bercerai.

Kemarin, ia sudah dipaksa menandatangani surat perceraiannya dengan Yesung, Kini.. ia di jodohkan dengan puteri Dr. Hwang yang notabene—mungkin—berperan besar terhadap kesembuhan Yesung juga karib lama dari sang ayah.

Apalagi yang tersisa?

Sebenarnya, ia tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Yesung hanya karena foto yang tervisualisasi di mana Yesung dalam keadaan _naked_ bersisihan dengan _namja_ lain yang juga sama keadaannya.

Itupun ia dapat dari sang ayah. Setelah itu apa? Yesung menghilang hampir satu bulan.. dan begitu ditemukan, _namja_ manis itu sudah begitu bertransformasi ke arah negatif.

Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.. lebam di mana-mana, keadaannya pun tak mengenakan satu helai kainpun di tubuhnya dan terakhir Siwon menangkap sorot mata frustasi dan permintaan tolong telak dari istrinya.

Namun apa? Doktrin sang ayah begitu menguasainya.

Yesung berselingkuh.. Yesung mengkhianatinya.. dan Yesung mengingkari posisinya sebagai seorang istri.

Yesung depresi, suka histeris.. dan demi apapun Siwon membencinya! Ia merasa tak berguna dan sisi terbesar di dirinya terus mengsugesti bahwa Yesung tak setia. Mengabaikan fakta menyayat dari Yesung yang tengah terpuruk.

Siwon, suami yang dengan datar memandang ketika istrinya sendiri meraung, meminta pertolongannya, ingin menggapainya ketika segerombol manusia berpakaian putih menyeretnya menuju ke sebuah kuda besi berbunyi nyaring berlogo khas sebuah instansi.

"_Wonnie! Wonnie! Tolong aku... tolong aku! Mereka akan membawaku pergi jauh! aku takut Wonnie.. mereka jahat.. Wonnie, Aku tidak gila! Aku dihakimi, Wonnie.. tolong.. jebal.."_

Jeritan penuh permohonan itu yang mengalun sendu dulu ketika Yesung mulai akan di bawa ke tempat pesakitannya. Ia bahkan menutup mata ketika terdengar tawa kemenangan dari mulut sang pembesar, ayah terhormatnya itu.

Menangis. Siwon menangis kala dengan jelas ia melihat sorot mata kesakitan Yesung. namun ia abaikan dan memilih menikmati kengiluannya dalam diam.

Mulai sedari itu, anggap saja seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu menggilai Kim Yesung _sudah mati!_

Apa seperti itu yang pantas di sebut sebagai seorang suami?

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam tepat di depan kaca itu, _Lagi_. Tangannya mengepal kuat, tak sadar ia tengah meremas sebuah map berwarna hijau yang dari awal di pegangnya.

Yesung, keadaannya.. entah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang fakta, mengapa semakin lama Yesung tak juga menuai tanda-tanda ke arah yang lebih baik namun malah justru sebaliknya?

Tubuh itu semakin kurus, wajahnya kuyu, begitu tirus, lingkaran hitam hampir pekat menyelubungi tepi mata yang dulunya binarnya begitu ceria, kini semua yang indah-indah itu menguap.

Yesung berposisi masih sama; bersandar di tembok namun kini pandangannya jauh keluar sana, namun dari tempat Siwon berdiri walaupun hanya dari sisi samping ia bisa melihat kehampaan di sana. Titik semu tak berujung yang di pandang.

"Yesung!"

Wajah itu praktis berpaling. Sedikit binaran menyenangkan tertuang di _Onyx_ sipit itu, hanya sedikit.

Siwon mengubah rautnya kembali tawar. Pertanyaanku, tidakkah kau lelah terus berlaku sok aktor kawakan, Choi Siwon? kelamaan, aku muak dengan aktingmu yang tak bisa lagi natural.

"Wonnie!"

Serak namun mencoba ceria, Yesung menyahut. Senang. Ia begitu bahagia. Hari ini, suaminya kembali menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya.

Ugh!

Hati Siwon serasa kembali diremas erat oleh sesuatu yang berduri. Yesung kembali merangkak untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan orang cacat sekalipun tak bisa lebih menyedihkan daripada orang yang terpaksa berlaku cacat layaknya Yesung kini. Kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Wonnie.. _bogoshipo_~!"

Walaupun terhalang kaca, Siwon dapat mendengar.. suara merdu itu lebih lirih dari yang kemarin. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Yesung terus berusaha mendekat, tenaganya ia kerahkan seluruhnya. tak apa merangkak seperti ini asalkan ia bisa lebih dekat dengan suaminya itu.

_Bukannya salah satu definisi tentang cinta itu pengorbanan?_

Tuk

"Wonnie.."

Sampai. Akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Dengan Yesung duduk beralas lantai, Siwon masih angkuh berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Wonnie, tak bisakah kau sebentar saja memandangku?"

Siwon lebih mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada map yang ia bawa. Mulai kusut kini.

Yesung mendongak, memandang sendu wajah tampan yang masih saja tegap tak mau mengalihkan atensi padanya.

Tes

Tidak! Kali ini, Yesung sudah begitu lelah untuk menangis. janji.. ini untuk terakhir, ia harus kuat. Tidak boleh ada airmata lagi. Sebelum Siwon sadar, Yesung lantas menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Wonnie.. sekali saja. tak bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Sekali saja.. ini yang terakhir."

Siwon memejamkan matanya pelan, mengambil nafas dalam lalu pandangannya turun ke Yesung yang masih mendongak di bawahnya.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menitipkan surat perceraian. Apapun keadaanmu, kau hanya harus menandatanganinya."

Yesung perlahan menunduk, ya.. ia tak lagi mau berharap yang muluk-muluk. Ia sudah jauh-jauh hari mulai mencoba untuk bisa bersahabat dengan keadaan pun kenyataan.

Mendongak lagi, lalu senyum ketulusan terpatri di bibirnya yang pucat. dan Siwon harus mengaku bahwa senyum itu jauh lebih menusuk hatinya dari mata pisau sekalipun.

"Tak maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Setelah itu.. ya, aku akan menandatanganinya. Kita bercerai."

Setengah mati Siwon menahan sesuatu yang memaksa luruh dari kelopak matanya, ingin sekali ia menghancurkan dinding kaca penghalang ini. Ya Tuhan, kalimat itu.. kenapa bisa begitu menyakitinya? Rasanya tak rela.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Sebisa mungkin, Siwon mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

Yesung memandangnya lembut, "Bisa kau menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhmu denganku? Aku tak kuat berdiri, Wonnie.."

Salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Salah ketika ia membiarkan beban berat pasungan itu menindih kaki Yesung sekian lamanya. Ia begitu idiot ya?

Siwon menurut, perlahan tubuhnya meluruh berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Yesung yang terbatasi kaca.

Yesung tersenyum kembali, begitu tulus. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia benar-benar bisa kembali bertatap wajah dengan suaminya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi tak lagi bisa ia akui sebagai seorang suami.

"Sebentar saja, Wonnie.. aku ingin memandang wajahmu."

Sedari tadi Siwon memang memalingkan wajahnya agar tak berpapasan langsung dengan wajah Yesung, yang ia takutkan benteng ketegarannya akan runtuh begitu saja begitu ia melihat wajah manis itu kembali.

"Wonnie.. ini yang terakhir, aku berjanji."

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Siwon akhirnya menatap langsung mata Yesung.

"Kau sudah puas? Lalu apalagi sekarang?"

Astaga! Kenapa lebam itu makin banyak menghiasi wajah pucat istrinya? Dan demi Tuhan, ia melihat darah mengering di tepi bibir tipis istrinya.

"Kau makin tampan, Wonnie.."

Dari dalam sana, Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, seakan menyentuh permukaan wajah Siwon yang sayangnya terhalang oleh lapisan kaca itu.

"Suamiku memang selalu tampan, aku bangga padanya."

Terus mengusap permukaan kaca yang berbatasan dengan wajah Siwon. dan yang dilakukan Siwon hanya diam dan membiarkan Yesung melakukannya. Ia seakan juga merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan sang istri. Tragis.

"Kau mau mendengarkan sedikit keluh kesahku, Wonnie?"

Siwon bergeming, tak bisa lagi bertahan berlama memandang wajah sayu Yesung dengan tangannya yang masih saja seakan mengusap wajahnya lembut.

Yesung tersenyum samar, ia mulai menyandarkan sisi wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Siwon, dengan satu tangan lagi-lagi masih berbetah mengusapi kaca itu.

"Dengarkan aku, sebentar saja.. dengarkan aku, Wonnie."

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, airmatanya sudah menggunung siap mengucur. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas. kini ia tak lagi berjongkok namun terduduk di lantai, mengabaikan map berisi dokumen perceraian yang tercecer di sampingnya. Suara lirih Yesung begitu menyayat hatinya.

Tangan Yesung masih menggapai wajah Siwon, membelai kaca itu lembut niatnya agar sampai benar pada empunya di seberang sana.

"Choi Siwon itu suamiku, dia begitu tampan..dan aku _sangat _mencintainya,"

Yesung memulai, dan Siwon tak ada niatan untuk menyela. Ia juga tengah menahan nyeri di ulu hatinya. ia begitu pengecut, tak bisa apapun.

"Aku ingat saat aku dan dia berjanji di depan Tuhan kala itu. aku sangat suka ketika dia berkata _'ya, aku_ _bersedia,'_ Dan akupun dengan lantang berucap, _'ya, aku bersedia,'_ kita resmi menjadi suami istri. Itu adalah saat paling membahagiakan untukku.

Aku sangat suka bagaimana dia memperlakukanku begitu lembut seakan aku adalah benda pecah belah yang akan hancur berantakan jika sedikit saja salah di sentuh. Aku begitu merindukan saat-saat suamiku berlaku seperti itu."

Tes

Keduanya sama-sama mulai menyerah, membiarkan aliran kesakitan itu membuat jalan di masing-masing wajah.

"Kau tahu Wonnie, apa yang paling membuatku kecewa padanya?"

Tangan Yesung kembali terulur, niatnya ingin menghapus airmata Siwon, namun lagi-lagi tak bisa. Kaca itu menghalanginya.

"Tak apa jika semua menganggapku gila, berlaku tak adil padaku. namun mengapa suamiku sendiri tak juga mau membelaku dan membesarkan hatiku ketika semuanya menghujat dan memojokkanku? Bahkan ketika aku diseret pergi, dia tak berusaha menolongku dan menarikku untuk tetap tinggal."

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, menangis lebih dalam dan tak sanggup melihat wajah Yesung.

"Aku ingat dia dulu berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, takkan membiarkan siapapun melukaiku bahkan seujung kuku sekalipun. Tapi.. kini, bahkan setiap hari aku mereka sakiti, aku kesakitan, Wonnie.. mereka menyakitiku, sungguh. Namun, jangankan menolongku, menampakan wajahnya saja tak pernah dia lakukan."

Yesung menangis sambil terisak, tangannya ia coba untuk membingkai wajah Siwon dari dalam sana.

"Sebenarnya aku salah apa? Kenapa dia juga ikut menyalahkanku? Dia benar-benar menganggapku gila, Wonnie? benarkah? Mengapa dia lebih percaya pada mereka? Aku istrinya, Wonnie.. harusnya dia yang lebih tahu apapun tentangku, bukan mereka."

Tangan Siwon terkepal erat, bahunya naik turun menahan isakan yang semakin lama semakin tak terkendali.

"Akhirnya harus seperti ini, Wonnie? dia menyerah atasku? dia tak mau mempertahankanku lagi? Tak apa.. mungkin ada yang sanggup membahagiakannya lebih dariku, Aku akan mencoba ikhlas.. aku akan merelakannya."

Siwon mendongak, dengan wajah penuh airmata ia menatap dalam Yesung yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah itu sama merahnya, namun senyuman juga tak pernah luntur dari sana.

"Sampai saat ini, kau masih suamiku kan? baiklah.. sebentar saja, biarkan aku menikmati sisa-sisa waktuku sebagai seorang istri."

Tangan Yesung menyusuri wajah Siwon. menyentuhnya satu persatu bagian pahatan sempurna paras sang suami. tak peduli terhalang, itu bukan suatu yang berarti.

Cup

Wajah Yesung mendekat, dan dari seberang sana, ia mengecup lembut bibir Siwon. semu memang, namun itu sudah cukup untuk Yesung.

Ia tersenyum, cantik.. anggun. Tak peduli sudut bibirnya yang kembali nyeri akibat tertarik lagi.

"Choi Siwon, suamiku yang tampan.. berbahagialah. Bebanmu sudah hilang, Aku takkan menuntut apapun darimu. Aku sudah bahagia kini. Aku menyerah atasmu.. aku merelakanmu dan jangan lagi menengok ke belakang, masa depan indah menanggilmu di sana. Aku mencintamu, dulu, kini dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. _saranghae,—nae yeobo.."_

Cup

Tes

Dikecupnya lagi bibir Siwon dari permukaan kaca itu, dan Siwon hanya diam. Mematung dengan airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari _Obsidian_nya.

"Aku selesai. Kau bebas sekarang, kita bercerai.. dan aku bukan lagi istrimu."

DEG

Pandangan Siwon mengabur, di lihatnya wajah Yesung menjauh. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dan raut wajah yang begitu teduh dan ikhlas.

Ya Tuhan! nyeri itu merambati hatinya!

"Kuharap, jika aku dilahirkan kembali, dan pada renkarnasiku kelak.. _ingatkan aku untuk tak bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau masalaluku kini.."_

Lagi, ngilu itu mencekiknya. Tangannya terkepal ingin sekali ia menghambur, memeluk tubuh mungil yang kini mungkin telah menjadi mantan istrinya itu.

"Y-Yesung.. Choi Yesung.."

Yesung menggeleng lembut, "Kim, Wonnie. Kim Yesung."

Terakhir kali Siwon melihat senyuman tulus itu mengembang, sebelum raut kesakitan mendominasi wajah manis berbalut luka itu.

"Ugh!"

Siwon terkesiap, tak peduli dengan derasnya _liquid _yang masih mengaliri wajahnya, ia panik kini. Kenapa Yesung terlihat begitu kesakitan?

"Yesung!"

Yesung terus menunduk, seraya memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Yesung, Kau kenapa?"

Yesung diam, sedikit membiasakan rasa sakitnya terlebih dahulu. Sudah biasa memang ia seperti ini, rasanya malah sudah begitu kebas, tubuhnya sering mati rasa.

Yesung mendongak, lagi-lagi menampakkan sebuah senyum yang begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang kian memucat.

"Mantan suamiku nyatanya masih bisa mengkhawatirkanku.. mengapa selama setahun ini, dia tak juga berlaku lembut padaku pada saat aku masih menjadi istrinya."

_Itu sakit!_

"Pulanglah Wonnie. aku janji besok ketika kau datang, surat perceraian itu sudah terbubuhi tandatanganku."

"Tapi—,"

Yesung menggeleng lirih, memilih mulai beringsut mundur, menjauhi permukaan tembok kaca itu.. menjauhi pemilik wajah rupawan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku lelah, Wonnie. S_i gila_ ini ingin istirahat sejenak, bolehkan?"

Setahap demi setahap Yesung merangkak, hingga sampai di _spot_ di mana ia dapat menikmati guguran daun maple jauh di depan sana. Musim gugur yang begitu sunyi. Yesung menyukainya.

_Dan kau tak buta.. kau melihatnya tadi._

Melihat pemandangan berupa kepahitan dan kekecewaan; matanya yang menderita mengungkapkan luka hati dan kepedihan jiwanya. Kau tak melihat lagi senyum bersinarnya dan kebahagiaan yang menemaninya waktu itu.

_Bisa kau mengembalikannya, Choi Siwon?_

.

.

.

Benalu berulah hingga merobek lapisan _stratosfer_ hukum alam. Semuanya imajiner. Segalanya tumbuh temaram, dalam awangan pengembala yang pemalas.

_Dia tak tahu, dan mereka takkan pernah mau mengerti._ Berbenah diri pun tak juga mereka lakukan. Namun kini, sedikit banyak topeng setebal tujuh lapis itu mulai mereka tanggalkan satu per satu.

Si pembesar Choi berjalan membusung khas seorang bermartabat jauh di atas yang lain. Sombong!

Di sisinya juga sama angkuhnya. Dr. Hwang dengan senyuman yang lebih di dominasi oleh tarikan di sisi kiri bibir keriputnya. Simbol kemenangan?

Dengan jarak satu atau dua jengkal kaki, adalah dua orang muda-mudi bersisihan. Satunya tampan, satunya ayu juga elegan.

Choi Siwon—Hwang Tiffany

Layaknya tengah dalam study banding yang lebih terlihat bagai darma wisata, keempatnya tak coba untuk sedikit punya krama kepada para sesama komunitasnya yang lain.

Manusia-manusia _terspesial_ namun sayangnya diabaikan tak beda dengan sampah di tepi kubur seorang gembel yang mati terlindas kuda besi aparat yang mengatasnamakan ketertiban untuk menindas.

_Spesial denotasi dari sinting!_

Darma wisata sekelas bangsawan mana yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu menyenangkannya di rumah sakit jiwa, jikalau bukan mereka yang jadi manusia yang lebih sinting daripada yang paling tak waras?

Ketika ingin berbelok ke lorong di mana ruangan Dr. Hwang berada, ekor mata Siwon mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan Yesung. matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke etalase kaca yang rutin menjadi temboknya dengan Yesung.

_Siapa?_

Penasaran terselip di hatinya.

"Dad, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," intruksi Siwon yang membuat ketiga lainnya menumpukkan atensi padanya.

Sang ayah tersenyum sekilas, "Jangan pergi terlalu lama! Kita harus segera mungkin enyah dari tempat menjijikan ini."

Siwon mengangguk seraya membungkukan badan dan menghela nafas lelahnya begitu ketiganya undur dari hadapannya.

Langkahnya konstan menyapu marmer cream itu. Seirama begitu sepatunya bergemeletuk menghasilkan sumber bunyi yang aneh.

Semakin dekat, Siwon bisa melihat laki-laki renta itu tengah tersenyum samar dengan tetap menghadap kearah ruangan Yesung.

Siwon tepat berdiri di sebelahnya, tak sadar sepertinya. Sebentar Siwon mengetes, sembari ikut memperhatikan Yesung.

"Untuk apa kau tersenyum ketika yang kau lihat bahkan tengah menangis?"

Sergah Siwon datar, berpura-pura sebenarnya. Lagi-lagi tersayat, ketika siang ini ia kembali melihat airmata itu mengaliri wajah pucatnya.

Sosok lelaki itu sedikit terhentak, mengalihkan wajahnya pada Siwon lalu memandangnya tak tentu arti.

"Ah, Choi Siwon-_ssi_."

Siwon menyipitkan matanya penuh sungguh, "Dan kau bahkan tahu namaku? Bukankah itu terdengar begitu sumbang?"

"Siapa kau? Dan keperluan apa yang membawamu mengintai ruangan milik istriku?" lanjut Siwon penuh penekanan. _Masih istrimu ya, Cho Siwon?_

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum sekilas, lalu membungkuk. "_Ani_, dari seseorang yang begitu mencintai suaminya lah aku tahu sedikit banyak tentangmu. Dan aku hanya sedang memastikan keadaan seseorang itu hari ini, apakah masih baik-baik saja. dan ternyata, dia masih kekeh untuk bertahan."

Mata Siwon memicing, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah orang yang selalu di panggilnya sebagai _Ahjussi _malaikat," Jawabnya seraya terkekeh kecil. "Seseorang itu begitu kekanakan dan polos!" imbuhnya terdengar sendu setelahnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!"

Lelaki itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung,

"_Maukah kau mendengar sekelumit cerita usang tentang ketidakadilan dunia kepada seorang keras kepala yang selalu berkata suaminya itu begitu tampan?"_

Dan untuk kesekian kali kilau mata pisau itu menghujam tepat di titik nadir seorang Choi Siwon. bukankah itu sakit, Choi Siwon?

.

.

.

Siwon berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Tak peduli jikapun bahunya beberapa kali bersenggolan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit jiwa itu.

Pandangannya mengabur tertutup oleh banyaknya airmata yang mengaliri wajahnya.

"_Satu tahun berlalu, anak itu tetap keras kepala untuk tetap bertaruh mencoba mengais keadilannya yang menguap entah ke mana._

_Kau tahu, dia tak pernah gila. Namun malangnya dia tak pernah baik-baik saja semenjak di sini. Laranya sudah menumpuk oleh terpa siksaan yang datangnya hampir dari semua lapisan manusia yang mengaku paling manusiawi di tempat ini. Kau takkan pernah tahu, karena kau terlalu buta oleh ruang gelap yang kau bangun sendiri di dasar mata hatimu._

_Yesungie.. sosok itu begitu manis pada awalnya. Tetap tersenyum walaupun dengan kasap mata ku tahu bahwa hatinya bahkan selalu menangis. _

_Setiap malam, setelah kau pergi.. aku selalu menyelinap ke ruangannya. Dan lagi, ku lihat dia menangis dalam diam. _

_Aku bertanya-tanya, masihkan dia ingin bertahan. dengan lemah selagi leleran airmata dia tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Aku menunggu suamiku menjemputku dan membawaku pulang."_

_Dia adalah seorang yang begitu mengagungkanmu sebagai suaminya. Setiap kutanya tentangmu, air mukanya berubah menjadi begitu berseri, dan akupun semakin gigih untuk selalu menjadikanmu sebagai topik obrolan dengannya. Karena dengan begitu, aku masih bisa melihat secercah harapan hidup di mata lelahnya._

_Dia selalu berkata, "Nama suamiku Choi Siwon, Ahjussi malaikat. Kau tahu, dia begitu tampan. Aku sangat bangga menjadi istrinya. Dan selamanya aku mencintainya."_

_Perlahan airmataku menetes dan dia dengan lirih berucap, "Kenapa kau menangis? apa karena sebentar lagi suamiku menjemputku dan aku tak lagi di sini juga tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?"_

_Hari-hari selanjutnya, harapan itu makin menipis karena kau tak kunjung tampak di hadapannya selagi aku tahu hampir setiap hari kau memandanginya dari jauh. dengan berat aku harus melihat cahaya hidup itu semakin meredup._

_Namun setiap kali aku mencoba menguatkannya, dia malah berkata, "Ahjussi malaikat, Wonnie hanya begitu sibuk , jadi dia tak sempat kemari untuk menjemputku. Namun aku akan selalu menunggunya, karena aku yakin suatu saat dia akan membawakan bunga lili putih kesukaanku dan membawaku bebas dari sini."_

_Setiap hari dia disakiti, Siwon-ssi. Kau seperti buta, padahal aku yakin kau melihat lebam ataupun luka lain di wajahnya. Dia kesakitan Siwon-ssi, tapi dia tak berusaha untuk mengeluh karena keyakinan bahwa kau akan segera datang. _

_Malam tadi aku melihatnya begitu putus asa ketika aku melihat kau kemari seraya mendengar kau akan menceraikannya. dan ketika kuhampiri dan mengetuk kacanya, dia mendongak seraya tersenyum. Bibir pucatnya bergetar dan berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa, Ahjussi malaikat. Bukannya Wonnie tak mau membawaku pergi, Wonnie hanya sedang lelah."_

_Aku tahu sepenuhnya dia berbohong. dan aku tak habis pikir mengapa dia masih tetap membelamu untuk tiap kata-kata menyakitkan yang dia terima dari mulutmu? Hatinya masih cukup lapang untuk sekedar menjadi kebal atas semua yang menyakitinya. Utamanya kau._

_Kata terakhirnya sebelum dia jatuh terlelap dalam tangis adalah, "Aku mencintai Choi Siwon sebagai suamiku, dan aku bangga pernah bisa menjadi istrinya. Apapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap mencintainya.."_

.

.

.

Sembari terus berlari dan menangis, Siwon kembali teringat dengan cerita dari lelaki renta yang adalah seorang penjaga rumah sakit ini tentang istrinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu ada orang lain yang menyadari kehadirannya selama ini. yang ia tahu, kini ia harus berlari atau semuanya akan sia-sia belaka.

"_Tolonglah Yesung, Siwon-ssi. dia sudah mencapai ambang batas nalarnya..kuharap penyesalan tak menghampirimu sesudahnya. Ayahmu.. dalangnya Ayahmu. Ayahmu yang merampas semua cerianya. Ayahmu sumber kesakitannya.."_

"_ANDWAE!"_

Deg

"Dasar parasit! Sudah cukup aku berbaik hati lebih dari setahun ini. walaupun aku sangat ingin melihatmu mati, namun kurasa jika aku langsung membunuhmu waktu itu akan menjadi tak menarik lagi dan aku akan sepenuhnya Siwon salahkan atas kematianmu. Lebih menyenangkan seperti ini, menikmati kematianmu secara perlahan!"

Bug

"Akh!"

"Kau tak layak untuk Siwon _Oppa,_ dasar gembel!" Tiffany menyahut seraya menyeringai sinis.

PLAK

"Ahkk!"

"Jangan bermimpi menjadi puteri! sekali sampah, sampai matipun tetap jadilah sampah!" Dr. Hwang mengimbui, terkekeh bersama kedua orang 'waras' yang lain.

DUK

"AKHH!"

Siwon melihat, Siwon mendengar, dan Siwon ikut merasa.

Di depan sana, di ruangan milik istrinya, ia melihat istrinya disiksa oleh ketiga orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Terkhusus untuk sang terhormat, Mr. Choi.

Yesung di tinju perutnya, di tampar wajahnya, dan terakhir di injak kakinya.

Darah mengalir dari mana-mana. Memar sudah mencakup keseluruhan wajah manis itu, dan airmata Siwon makin menderas kini.

"_Daddy.."_

Tangannya terkepal erat, dan mulai melangkah lebar-lebar. Tidak! Tidak harusnya seperti ini. dengan airmata yang semakin desar, cepat menjangkau tempat penyiksaan itu.

"Hahahaha.. lihatlah! mantan menantuku begitu cantik dengan make up merah itu. kuyakin Siwon akan jijik denganmu! Cih.. matilah kau! dan kurasa, neraka masih bersedia membuka pintunya untukmu!"

BUG

"Ahhk_.. J-jebal.. Ge-geumanhae_.. ugh!"

Darah segar kembali dimuntahkan Yesung. Wajah penuh luka itu kini juga bersimbah darah hingga meratai pakaian rumah sakitnya.

"Berhenti? Aku akan berhenti sesaat setelah malaikat mencabut nyawamu! Bersabarlah sayang~!"

"CUKUP!"

Sebelum Mr. Choi kembali akan meninju perut Yesung, suara _baritone_ tegas namun begitu bergetar itu mengintruksi.

"Siwon.."

"_Oppa.."_

Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan Siwon dengan _Obsidian _nya yang memancarkan kemarahan di samping deraian _liquid_ bening yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Siwon lantas langsung menerjang tubuh bersimbah darah dan luka itu. mendekapnya erat selagi si empunya hampir tak mampu berucap atau sekedar membuka matanya.

"Apa kalian iblis? A-atau kalian i-itu Tuhan?!"

Menangis keras, Siwon mencoba meluapkan semua perasaannya. Yesung masih merintih dan ketiga orang itu diam tak menyahut.

"Katakan padaku, APA KALIAN TUHAN YANG PUNYA HAK MENGHAKIMI ORANG LAIN?!"

"Siwonnie.."

"K-kau, Orang yang begitu kuhormati! Semua k-kulakukan untuk men-jadi yang terbaik. Selalu mencoba membuatmu bangga! T-tapi, kini apa yang harus aku kuhormati apalagi kubanggakan darimu?! A-pa?! Kau Keparat! A-apa salahnya? Apa salah istriku?!"

Tangis Siwon makin pecah, sementara Mr. Choi merasa terpojok. Di sisi lain, Dr. Hwang dan Tiffany hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"K-kalian Iblis! Kalian Biadab! Brengsek!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Siwon tercekat, ia mendongak, mendapati Yesung kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Jas bagian depannya terkena pekatnya.

"Sayang.. K-kau akan b-baik-baik saja.. percayalah."

Sejurus kemudian, ia membopong tubuh ringkih itu. Sambil terus menangis ia merapalkan doa terkhusus untuk—yang mungkin masih selalu ingin ia sebut sebagai istri.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada istriku, akan kupastikan dunia ini tak lagi semenyenangkan seperti saat kalian terbahak menyiksa istriku!"

Setelah berucap, setengah berlari, dengan Yesung dalam gendongannya, Siwon menjauh dari ketiganya yang hanya memandangi kepergiannya dengan pandangan sarat makna.

.

.

.

Parade bernama duka itu berlahan undur dan menepi.. mungkin mereka lelah menabur garam kepahitannya, mungkin mereka mulai berfikir untuk berhenti pada raganya yang telah gontai, juga mungkin memang saatnya mereka pergi bersamaan dengan sukma itu yang sepenuhnya memutuskan untuk meluruh, terurai dan menghilang..

"T-tolong! Tolong! K-kumohon tolong istriku! Dia s-sekarat.."

Sambil mengiba, Siwon berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu. tak peduli beberapa kali ia bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Yang ia pedulikan keadaan istrinya yang makin memprihatinkan.

"C-cukup Si-Siwon."

Siwon membatu sebentar, dirundukan kepalanya, Yesung tengah melihatnya seraya terus mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

Siwon menggeleng, "T-tunggu sebentar, sayang.. Kau a-akan baik-baik saja. a-aku janji." Ucap Siwon yang mendapatkan senyum ketulusan dari Yesung yang membuat airmatanya makin deras.

"T-tidak.. A-ku selesai.." balas Yesung lirih, wajah itu begitu pucat disela-sela luka yang menyelubungi hampir keseluruhan wajah itu.

Siwon makin menggeleng keras, tak peduli seakan tak mendengar apapun..ia lanjutkan kembali berlari mencari orang-orang yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan istrinya.

"S-Siwon, ber-berhenti.. T-tak apa. Ak-aku.. aku ikhlas.."

Bug

Siwon menyerah, Siwon tumbang. Jatuh bersimpuh dengan Yesung yang masih dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya. Firasatnya tak baik. ia mengerti.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Mianhae_.. _Mianhae_.. Aku yang salah! A-aku buta.. aku t-tak tahu bahwa selama ini kau kesakitan, d-dan itu karena Daddy.."

Siwon menunduk, membiarkan airmatanya meluruh hingga mengenai wajah berlumur darah milik Yesung.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, tangan Yesung terangkat, berusaha menghapus airmata milik namja tampan itu.

"J-jangan menangis.. Cukup Siwon.. su-sudah.. tak apa-apa. Kau tak bol-eh seperti ini, aku sud-ah me-andatangani surat perceraian kita, kau boleh mengambilnya dan me-ninggalkan a-ku. Ja-jangan beri aku ha-rapan lagi, Si-won. sungguh kini aku su-dah ikh-las. Jangan m-menyalahkan si-siapapun.."

"_Aniya.. Aniya.. _Choi Yesung,"

Yesung tersenyum sendu pun getir. "K-Kim, Wonnie.. bu-kan l-lagi Choi,"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku janji, aku akan memperbaiki segalanya. Kau tak boleh seperti ini. Kita belum resmi bercerai karena aku belum benar-benar pernah setuju menandatangani surat itu. _J-jebal_.. bertahanlah."

Tanpa kata lagi, Siwon mulai kembali bangkit namun Yesung mencengkeram jasnya kuat.

Memejamkan matanya penuh, darah mulai kembali merembes. Dari mulut dan juga dari hidungnya.

Yesung menggeleng lirih, "A-aku berhenti, S-Siwon.. jang-an m-mencoba me-merubah takdir. A-ku ju-juga ingin baha-gia."

Deg

Siwon menangis lebih dalam, ia tak jadi bangkit. Makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Yesung.

"Kau b-bilang apa, huh? A-aku juga bisa.. a-aku juga bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Yesung tersenyum lembut, "A-ku akan me-menagihnya di akhirat nanti. B-biarkan aku pergi, Aku selesai.."

Siwon menggeleng keras, "TIDAK! CUKUP!"

"Di hari pem-pemakamanku, kau haru-s tersenyum. Aku ingin a-da satu orang yang tersenyum di saat aku mati. K-karena, selama aku hidup.. yang men-menemaniku hanya air mata dan ke-sedihan. bolehkah?"

"C-cukup, kumohon! kau harus segera diobati, Sayang.."

Siwon mengeram frustasi, wajahnya begitu lelah. Namun raut penyesalan kentara di paras tampannya.

"_Terimakasih, kau membawakan kebebasan untukku, Aku sungguh berterimakasih. Aku si egois yang keras kepala. maafkan aku.. karena aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.."_

Ia tak ingin lagi dipaksa bertindak sebagai bayangan; bersembunyi dari cahaya dan hanya mengikuti jejak mereka. Ia dilahirkan dari sebuah kedalaman rasa yang haus oleh syahdunya simphony kebebasan.

_Walaupun ia lebih lemah dari angin, ia harus tetap pergi sebelum bulan yang bersinar itu menghilang.._

.

.

.

_Kau adalah salah satu pria yang bergegas mengakui cinta atau bencinya pada seseorang, lalu menyesal karena kesembronoan itu ketika sudah terlambat diperbaiki hingga rasa malu serta cemooh menimpa, bukannya sanksi atau maaf.._

Lalu Mentari memberengut. Seperti gadis putus cinta, Sang _Asvathama _menjadi begitu acuh juga sentimental. Kalah oleh parade _Altocumulus_ kelabu yang mengantung di semenanjung belahan angkasa sana.

Mendung disusul rintik air langit seperti bersekongkol membuat tubuh Siwon kuyup. Kuburan Yesung masih semerah saat pertama kali raga mungil itu terpaksa disatukan kembali ke medium di mana ia terbentuk. Tanah. Tepat awal Oktober dua minggu sebelumnya.

Yesung menyerah... Yesungnya bahagia kini.

Tak perlu menarik ulur otot untuk beradu benar dengan takdir. Tak perlu pula waktu sia-sia lalu dihakimi kini.

Dibukanya lagi, kini satu lembar tersisa dari rangkaian curahan pilu dari istrinya hampir rampung ia resapi. Tepat di saat ia mengelus nisan sang istri, kalimat layaknya serangkai rima manis terbaca..

Dan bahu kokoh itu kembali terguncang, tangisnya pecah untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"_Aku pernah hidup.. aku pernah tinggal.. dan aku bahagia. Hanya ingat aku... Choi Yesung, juga suamiku itu, Choi Siwon. dan dia begitu tampan~_

—_Oh! tentu saja aku begitu mencintainya...selalu."_

.

.

.

_Kelak, ketika mentari mulai menua, dan sirrus mulai berarak bosan, kita tetap duduk di padang ilalang hijau kecoklatan yang rapuh dan terurai—terbawa angin, menari bebas di udara yang berdifusi dengan sang aurora dan membiaskan seperca spektrum jingga,_

_Sebuah simbolisasi abstrak; Harapanku telah terkabul.._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

_._

* * *

Oh yeah, to be honest, this fanfiction is dedicated to my beloved old(?) friend, Umma (Cloudhy3424) and Chuz yang akhirnya bisa mengendus keberadaan saya juga mengorek eksistensi saya yang kata mereka hilang entah kemana, tenggelam di inti bumi (ngok!). Ini ff untuk kalian, entah baca atau tidak itu ga masalah. Sorry for typo (^^V)

Siap berdayakan eksistensi Yewon _**lagi**_ dengan saya?!

Come to me.. right here, right now!

.

.

Mind to gimme review?

.

**YEWOOOOONNNN~~!**


End file.
